


One Way to Make an Announcement

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [84]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: It was the creatures that gave the game away.





	One Way to Make an Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigLeoSis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/gifts).



It wasn’t that Percival was trying to hide his relationship with Newt, trying to hide it from their friends, families and colleagues. He wasn’t ashamed of what they had together. Far from it. In fact, there was a large part of him that wanted to shout it to the entire population of the Woolworth Building. How could he not? Newt was everything that Percival had ever wanted in a partner and precisely what he had never expected to have.

The problem was that, the fact that Newt wasn’t amazing hadn’t gone unnoticed by the employees of MACUSA. Percival’s senior aurors – grumpy bastards that they were most of the time – all but worshipped the ground that Newt walked on, Marcia who ran the canteen seemed to view him as a grandson and had made it her mission to feed him up and there were at least three secretaries who blushed and giggled uncontrollably if Newt so much as looked in their direction. Seraphina had even gone so far as to offer him a job as a beast consultant, which said a lot give that the circumstances of their first few meetings had been less than ideal. No, Percival was fairly certain that news of his relationship with Newt would be greeted favourably, albeit with some surprise, no doubt at the fact that someone as sweet as Newt was with an ornery bastard like Percival.

The problem was that, in truth, Percival was a selfish bastard and he didn’t actually want to share Newt with MACUSA. He wanted Newt all to himself whenever Newt was in New York and not gallivanting off around the world after some beast or other. Luckily, as Newt was often so scatterbrained that he forgot to tell people when he was going to be back in New York, Percival’s wish was granted more often than not, unless Queenie decided to bring him pastries from the no-Maj baker that Percival pretended he knew nothing about. Then, all bets were off and he could resign himself to sharing Newt with both of the Goldstein sisters and a no-Maj.

This time around, Percival had already managed to have Newt to himself for an entire weekend because Newt had been so enraptured by the newest beast that he had rescued in the depths of South America that he’d not only forgotten to ask Percival about the requisite permits but also to tell the Goldstein sisters or the no-Maj baker about his impending arrival. Then, once Newt had arrived, Percival had managed to keep him suitably occupied. So occupied, in fact, that they’d barely left the bed all weekend except for the necessary trips into the case to feed the menagerie there.

Percival was half-way through his traditional Monday morning briefing of the whole DMLE which always ended with him reviewing ongoing cases and handing out new assignments when he realised that people were distracted by something and there were maybe a handful of people who were paying attention to him. The faint sound of shuffling alerted him to the presence of something before he felt a tug at his robes around knee height. Looking down, he saw Dougal standing there, holding out a paper bag stamped with the recognisable logo of Kowalski’s Bakery. Smiling softly, and ignoring the gasps of surprise, Percival took the bag and placed it on his desk, noting that it held not only a generously filled sandwich but also his favourite occamy shaped pastry. He felt a small furry hand slipping into his and stooped slightly to pick Dougal up, balancing the demiguise on his hip with an ease of movement that spoke of plenty of practise.

“Is Newt using you as a messenger? Please tell me that he has at least eaten breakfast today?” Percival smiled as Dougal nodded seriously. “Was there anything else or did you just come to deliver my lunch?”

Percival accepted the note that he was handed, reading it through quickly, aware that every single pair of eyes in the room was fixed upon him. “Okay, thank you, Dougal. Will you tell mummy that I’ll be back home in time to help with the dinner round? I promise.”

The demiguise blinked at him before climbing down Percival and turning invisible, the quietly opening and closing door the only sign that he had left the room. The room was still, the entire department sat in stunned silence at what they had just witnessed. Percival cleared his throat, ready to resume the meeting before another voice beat him to it, breaking the silence.

“So, does this make you Papa?”

Percival turned a withering glare on Fontaine, inwardly smirking as the senior auror visibly cowered. “I think all of the paperwork regarding unsolved crimes needs to be reviewed and I want a report on my desk by tomorrow morning as to the current state of affairs. And actually, Auror Fontaine, not that it’s any of your business, but it makes me Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/286767.html) or if you'd like to share the Tumblr post, it can be found [here](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/167045833735/one-way-to-make-an-announcement-vixspes)


End file.
